The Hunter
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Vampires are attacking and Zane has been bitten. Now Jaden has to call on his old life and friends to protect everyone. Will he save Zane or lose him to the night?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura: Hi, everyone. Wolf is currently elsewhere ranting about the new testing system.**

**(Elsewhere: THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE STUPIDEST IDEA YET!)**

**Sakura: So, I'll do the disclaimer. Wolf only owns her OC's and the story idea. Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by its creators. This story is based off an episode of Charmed, so any similarities belong to their producer.**

**Caden: So, on with the story.**

Chapter 1: Just Another Night

It was late at Duel Academy. The moon was out and the stars were coming to life. Our favorite gang of heroes were currently at the Obelisk dorm, on invite from Zane. They were all hanging on at the lounge area, talking about the day or the future or other teen stuff.

Bastion and Alexis were sitting on the main couch, talking, while Chazz sat in the chair next to them, trying to get Alexis's attention but was being ignored. Syrus and Chumley were sitting on the floor near the fireplace and finally Zane was standing by the window watching the scenery outside.

Now, you're probably wondering where our favorite Hero user Jaden is. That question was also going through the minds of the occupants of the room, some more than others.

Finally, Alexis decided to point out the obvious. "Hey, Syrus, Chumley, do you guys know where Jaden is or when he's coming?"

The two Slifers turned to her and shook their heads.

"Jaden told me that he had gotten detention and would be by a little later, but that was hours ago." Syrus said, slight worry in his voice.

No one noticed Zane tense at the statement. The main reason he invited the guys over was in the hope he could see Jaden.

"Now I'm worried," Bastion said suddenly, causing the others to look at him. They noticed he was looking at his PDA, so he must have just tried to call Jaden. "I just tried to call him, but nothing went through. His PDA must be off."

This raised a bit of an alarm. Jaden always kept his PDA on. Even Chazz was looking a little uneasy, but he covered it up quickly.

"Don't worry, the Slacker's probably on his way. He must have gotten his PDA confiscated again, that's why it's off. And he's probably late for some ridiculous reason that we'll all laugh about later." Chazz stated, bluntly.

The others hoped Chazz was right.

_Slifer Dorm_

There was a loud crash as Jaden was unceremoniously thrown over the couch and into a wall before falling to the floor in a heap of pain. Jaden weakly got up and just barely missed a lamp that was thrown at him. He had multiple cuts on his hands and face from broken glass and he was sure he had a broken rib, but he couldn't feel any of it because of the adrenaline.

Also in the room was a girl with long, wavy black hair, tan skin, and black eyes. Her eyes had a silver light to them and her canines were much longer than a normal person's. She was wearing the standard Obelisk girl's uniform, which covered a lean body, built for the hunt.

What was going on was no laughing matter. Jaden had known since this morning, when he first saw her, that this girl wasn't human, and she could tell he wasn't a normal human. Now here they were, locked in combat. Jaden knew he had to act fast, he was being forced into a corner and he had lost his only weapon.

"Alec! Destiny! Not getting any better in here!" Jaden shouted, trying to get to his feet.

As he said those words, a bright light appeared on one side of the room and a small column of flames on the other. From the flames came a young man about Jaden's age. He had long, shoulder length black hair, dark caucasian skin, deep emerald eyes, and a lean, toned body. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, black jeans, black biker boots, a black leather jacket, a red bandana on his head, and dog tags.

When the vampire caught sight of the demon, the one called Alec unfurled a pair of large, black, bat wings and stood tall, making the vampire uneasy. Demons were stronger than vampires, albite not by much.

From the light came a young girl with light brown hair, left loose, that falls slightly past her shoulders, bright amethyst eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a modest yet beautiful figure. She was wearing a white, long sleeve, button up blouse with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows under a royal blue sweater vest, a navy blue, knee length skirt, knee-high, black heeled boots, a black blazer, and a red scarf.

She rushed over to Jaden and attempted to heal him, but he stopped her. "Forget about my wounds, help me get my sword!" Jaden said.

Destiny noticed that his bokken, a Japanese wooden practice sword, was out of reach where it had been lost in battle. She nodded and held out her hand. As if pulled by a magnet, the sword was pulled to her, where it was returned to Jaden.

Having his weapon back, Jaden stood and looked over to Alec, who was currently holding his own against the vampire.

'_This leach must be an old one if she's giving Alec a run for his money.'_ Jay deduced. He locked eyes with Alec and silent plan passed between the two.

With a nod, Alec managed to get himself and the vampire into a position where her back was to Jaden. The Slifer brought the sword up so that it was level with his eyes. With a slow exhale, Jaden rushed forward and stabbed the vampire in the back, right through the heart.

She gasped for a second and tried to get away from the blade, but it was too late. Her struggles soon ceased and she was dead.

Jaden pulled out his sword and she fell to the floor in a dead heap. Jaden then fell to one knee, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain in his wounds making themselves known.

Destiny was at his side in an instant. Jaden then managed to get himself back and have his troops their orders.

"Alec, get rid of the body. Destiny, now you can heal my injuries." Jaden said.

Alec nodded and dragged the body out of the room. Destiny cleared off the sofa and led Jaden over to lay him out, slowly. Her hand began to glow and she moved them to the various sites of injury. Within seconds, Jaden was completely healed.

"Thanks." Jaden breathed, being able to breathe easier with his rib fixed.

"You should have let me heal you before you finished her off. You could have caused yourself a punctured lung." Destiny scolded him lightly, but deep down she was thankful he was okay.

Before Jaden could reply, Alec came back in. "What'd you do? Burn the body?" Jaden had to be sure there was no evidence left behind.

"No, tossed it off the cliff. The sharks will take care of her. Even if she's found, no one will make the connection. She was probably a couple hundred years old, she was already starting to mummify when I tossed her." Alec said casually, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Alright." Jaden nodded.

Destiny then noticed something. "What are you going to do about that huge tear on your coat sleeve?" Pointing to said tear that Jaden hadn't noticed.

"I'll go ask Ms. Dorothy to patch it up. If anyone asks, I'll just say I got it caught on something." Jaden answered, knowing her couldn't tell the truth. It was for his friends' safety.

At that thought, Jaden remembered Zane had invited him and the others over. He had told Syrus he got detention so he could do research on the vampire girl. When he saw that her files were fake, he went to go get his weapons to confront her, but he ended up cornered in Chazz's room when he gone in to investigate a noise.

He sighed and decided not to go. He'd make up an excuse if his friends asked.

"I know," Destiny said suddenly, confusing Jaden before he remembered that angels could read people's emotions. "I wish I could contact my family, but I can't put them in danger."

Jaden sighed again before speaking again. "Well, I'm beat, so I'm going to go to bed. I'll call if anything else happens."

"Okay," The young angel said with a smile. She turned to Alec with the same smile, failing to see him blush slightly. "See you later, boys." In another flash of light, she was gone.

Alec turned to Jaden. "I'm going to head home and tell dad about this. Months of quiet and then suddenly an attack, that can't be a good sign." With a final nod, the teen demon left in a blaze of fire.

Jaden slowly stood from the couch and slowly made his way upstairs to his room. He stumbled over to his bed and fell on it. He was not looking forward to the stiffness he would have tomorrow.

'_Just another night in the life of a hunter.'_ Was Jaden's last thought as exhaustion finally gave way to sleep.

**And that was chapter one. While I'm a big fan of spiritshipping, that one's going to have fusionshipping instead.**

**Rose: Feeling better?**

**Yeah, but I'm still annoyed. Be back soon, don't worry, I'll be jumping back and forth between stories so I haven't forgotten ROTG. Remember, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back and ready to kick tail! Sakura, if you would.

Sakura: So, I'll do the disclaimer. Wolf only owns her OC's and the story idea. Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by its creators. This story is based off an episode of Charmed, so any similarities belong to their producer.

Also, thank you for your reviews, and to answer dementor's suggestion, this vampire's body mummified because she was only a couple hundred years old. Older ones, like several hundred to a couple thousand will turn to dust. When they die, their ages catch up with them, kind of like spontaneous decomposition or rapid mummification.

Casey: Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: Odd Feelings

Jaden woke up the next morning with epic pain in almost every part of his body. Groaning, he got up to go take a shower. He looked at the other two beds to see that Syrus and Chumley were back. He felt guilty about standing them up and promised to make them up to him. Grabbing his bathroom stuff, he went out to the outhouse and came back feeling better. The rare hot water in the showers made some of his muscles ease up.

He finally noticed the clock and saw that it was still quite early, almost 6:00. Deciding a walk may assist with killing time before breakfast, Jaden slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and his Slifer jacket. Then, after slipping on a pair of black and white converse, he snuck out of his dorm room.

As Jaden walked, he let his mind wander a bit, but all his thoughts would either wander to the sudden vampire appearance or Zane. That second one made him confused.

'Why is it that Zane keeps invading my thoughts during the day and, quite recently, making his way into my dreams at night? Man, what's wrong with me? Maybe until I figure it out I should stay away from… him.' That last thought was paused when Jaden realized his feet had led him to the docks by the lighthouse, the very place Zane was always at.

'Curse you my own two feet! This is the last place I should be!' Jaden screamed in his head while tugging at his hair. He was about to turn around and leave, but then he noticed the sun rising in the distance and stopped.

'Wow!' Jaden smiled, as he stared out at the horizon. This was why he became a hunter, not just because it was in his blood. He became one because he wanted to protect the Daylight World, as many hunters referred to human society.

'I still remember the night I found out my family's secret, and the night I got my target.' Jaden thought, as old memories resurfaced.

Flashback

Jaden was only six years old and was coming home late from a friend's house when he noticed the front door was ajar. When he got closer, he heard crashes coming from inside and the sound of people grunting in pain. He walked slowly towards the door and looked inside. What he saw stunned him.

Inside, he saw a man and a woman. The man had messy brown hair and orange eyes, wearing a blue polo shirt, black workout pants, and white sneakers. The woman had chest length light brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes like his own wearing a black pantsuit with a green shirt. They were his parents, Brent and Lee Ann Yuki, who Jaden had always believed were just a PE teacher and a hotel business woman.

His parents were holding weapons and fighting something that looked human, except it had fangs. Jaden felt like he was in a daze and didn't realize he was walking into the house.

"Do you two think you can possibly beat me? Ha! I'm not your target, so you don't the weapon types to kill me!" The man hissed, almost like a cat. He had honey blond hair and silvery-blue eyes, and was wearing a trench coat.

'Weapons?' Jaden wondered, confused.

He was so lost in his daze that he didn't see the pencil under his foot until he stepped on it. The snap wasn't all that loud, but it was enough to get the vampire's attention as well as his parents'.

"Jaden! Get out of here!" Brent shouted, trying to get the drop on the creature while he was distracted.

But the vampire sensed it coming and knocked him into Lee Ann. They both fell to the floor with a groan. The vampire then turned back to the scared little boy only to find that he was already fleeing up the stairs.

'Com back, little boy. I have something to give you.' A voice said in Jaden's mind, like it was trying to be soothing.

But the little brunette somehow knew that the voice belonged to the thing downstairs, so he kept going and didn't stop until he got to his room. He then proceeded to lock the door, hoping that would slow the vampire down.

'Now don't be that way. Do you like chocolate, little boy? Come out and we can go get some chocolate treats.' The voice kept up, the words pulling at Jaden's will, but he violently shoved it away.

He hid in the closet and curled into a ball, holding his ears and trying not to cry. He then heard a loud shout, like a battle cry, followed by a cry of pain, and then silence. Jaden just kept still. He then heard his bedroom door open, along with a familiar voice.

"Jaden?!" came the voice of his dad. Said person peeked out of the closet and saw that it was his dad.

"Daddy!" Jaden cried, running towards his dad, who swept him up in a hug.

Jaden looked toward the door and saw his mother talking to a young man. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing all black clothing and rimless glasses. The both turned to Jaden, his mother running toward him and his father while the boy just looked at Jaden, like he was sizing him up.

"Are you okay, sweetie?!" His mother asked, crying at the thought of almost losing her only child.

"I'm okay, mommy. But what happened to the scary man?" Jaden asked.

Brent and Lee Ann looked at each other with looks of dread. They had feared this day would come. Before they could answer, the teen, as Jaden assumed he was, spoke up.

"He's gone, Jaden, and he won't be coming back." He said, like he was trying to be sensitive around a child but didn't know how.

Jaden was confused. Who was this boy and how did he know his name? His parents answered as if reading his mind.

"This is your cousin Jonah, Jaden." His mother said.

Jonah gave Jaden a slight smile, like a stranger would a kid they didn't know.

"And it's time we told you our family secret." His father said, seriously.

Jaden was then told about the Daylight and Night worlds, the hunters, targets, and about his family's past. Both sides of his family were long time hunters. His dad is a dragon slayer and his mom's a fairy hunter.

He also learned why this was all kept from him. His parents were trying to let him have a normal life, something his parents never had. After hearing all of this and with what happened that night, Jaden decided to become a hunter, too, so he could protect his family.

Four years later, Jaden was finished with his training and ready to learn what his target would be. The answer surprised him and his parents.

"I have three kinds of targets?!" Jaden asked, totally surprised. Most hunters have either one or two different targets, but rarely do they have more than that.

"Yes." Answered his sensei, who was a middle age man with stick straight green hair and blue eyes wearing the traditional black clothing of the hunter.

"It was no surprise that you were going to be a vampire hunter, given your gift," He was referring to Jaden's ability to resist a vampire's mind control, a rare ability among humans. "But you also showed great ability in the werewolf and demon combat training, so we determined that you were a well built triple threat."

Jaden was surprised and a little scared. While having a large skill set makes you an adaptable hunter, it also makes you a bigger target to the supernatural. His parents were thinking the same thing, but Jaden took a deep breath and took it in stride, just like he did when this all started.

He had a whole arsenal of weapons in his room and his cousin was helping him learn martial arts. Sadly, a year later, Jonah was killed taking out a blood feast site. He died setting off a bomb to take the vampires out. Miraculously, his main weapon, a bokken, which is a Japanese wooden practice sword, survived.

Taking up a fallen hunter's weapon as your own is a way of honoring their memory. Jaden took up his cousin's weapon, since they had grown quite close since they met, like brothers. Jonah was the one who taught him how to play duel monsters in the first place. Jaden vowed to make his cousin proud.

Present

Jaden was so caught up in his memories that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching. They stopped for a moment, then came forward cautiously.

"Jaden?" asked a familiar voice. Said boy turned only to find himself inches away from the object of his affection, Zane Truesdale.

Jaden yelped and jumped to the right a bit. "Z-Zane! Hi!" He stuttered, not expecting to end up that close to his love interest.

Zane looked at Jaden, puzzled. He seemed nervous and completely unlike the boy who had dueled him to get his brother's confidence back.

"Are you alright, Jaden?" He asked the brunette hero user. He knew he wasn't, but he also didn't know what was wrong.

Jaden gulped. He was still close enough to Zane to see the way his blue eyes sparkled in the early sunlight. He backed away a few steps, Zane then matching him for every step towards him.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine!" Jaden stammered.

This made Zane frown in suspicion. One thing Jaden never did was stammer.

Seeing the frown, Jaden panicked a bit. 'FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!' He practically screamed in his head.

He took a few deep breaths and answered more calmly, "I'm fine, Zane. You just startled me that's all."

Zane looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Alright, I'm sorry I startled you. If you don't mind me asking, where were you last night and what are you doing out here this early?" He asked.

"I got detention from Crowler which ran longer than I thought it would. I was so tired by that point that I just decided to go to bed." Jaden lied smoothly, having perfected over the years.

Zane nodded at this and then noticed the tear on Jaden's coat, which made him think someone had hurt Jaden and he got angry at that thought.

"What happened to your coat?" Zane asked, hiding the anger rising in his voice. Jaden was ready for that question too.

"I got it caught on something, I don't remember what." Jaden said casually, not noticing Zane visibly deflate.

Jaden then decided to change the subject, "The view is incredible out here in the morning. I bet it's even better at night."

Zane smiled at him, causing Jaden to blush, "Yes it is. You can come back tonight if you want."

Jaden blushed even more, but smiled, "Y-Yeah, I would love to." adding in his head 'As long as I don't have to go off and risk my life on a job!'

He was about to leave when Zane grabbed his hand, stopping him and making his whole face turn red. He turned around to look at Zane, who was still smiling at him, which made the blush get darker.

"I hope you take me up on that offer." Zane said, looking at Jaden with a look of pure affection, feeling reluctant to let go of Jaden's hand.

Jaden was shocked by the look Zane was giving, but was even more stunned by the feeling the look gave. Jaden then said a hasty 'goodbye' and headed off, trying to calm his beating heart.

'What's wrong with me? I never felt my heart race this much before, not even on that night when this whole thing started.' Jaden wondered, while deciding to head back to the dorm to get ready for the day.

It is done!

Sakura: That scene at the end was cute, all that was missing was the breeze and sea spray.

(Laughs) Anyway, read and review and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and know we're getting into the problem, slightly. And I'm glad someone thought that scene at the end of the last chapter was cute.**

**Sakura: Wolf owns only her OC's and the story idea. Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by its creators. This story was based off an episode of Charmed so any similarities belong to their producer.**

Chapter 3: How they met, the past, and an old enemy

Jaden was now sitting in class, trying to pay attention, but he still had his problems on the brain so that was difficult. Jaden had gotten breakfast, changed into his uniform, and had headed to the card shack to ask Miss Dorothy for a new blazer. Thankfully she didn't ask too many questions.

Crowler was going on about some technique that didn't even work with his deck, so his mind was free to wander. The guys had asked where Jaden was the other night, so he told them the same story he told Zane. They took his word for it, which he was thankful for.

He hated lying to them, but he had no choice. It was the only way to keep them safe from his world. Jaden sighed, and tried to focus on the lesson.

'_I wonder what Alec and Destiny are doing?'_ Jaden thought, thinking of his angel and demon partner.

_In the city, in a big apartment building on the rich side of town_

Alec was leaning up against the wall of the elegant looking living room listening to his parents debate over finances. When Alec had gotten home the other night, he told his father about his and Jaden's worries about the sudden vampire appearance. While his father said he was going to look into it, but he had the feeling his father wasn't all that concerned.

He had never accepted that he was working with a hunter and an angel, who were technically the demon's sworn enemies. He still remembered the day he had met Jaden.

_Flashback_

_Alec had had enough. He was tired of his parents nagging and their fighting. After a particularly ugly argument, Alec had stormed out of the apartment and headed outside. He wasn't sure where he was going, but at the moment he didn't care._

_He walked for several blocks before he finally calmed down. He finally got the chance to look around and realized had walked to the more torn down side of town. He turned to look around and realized he had never been to this part of town before and he was so focused on being angry he wasn't paying attention to any turns he took._

_"Great, just great. If my parents wouldn't fight so much, or maybe if I had just gone to Harry's instead, I wouldn't be here!" Alec took a deep breath and was about to teleport when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and yank him into an ally, throwing him up against a wall. _

_While he couldn't be hurt easily, the force was enough to knock his breath out and sink to the ground. That alone was enough to tell him that the attacker wasn't human._

"_Well, well, well," came a condescending voice. "What do we have here?"_

_Alec managed to look at his attacker. He had short, black hair and dark eyes. He was lean and his skin was tan. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and shoes. What got Alec was that he had the tell tale pointy ears of a fairy and the aura of one of the dark ones._

_"My, my, it's the little demon prince. Aren't you a little far from your kingdom?" the dark fairy asked with a sickly sweet smile._

"_Shut up!" Alec growled and lunged at the man._

_A fight soon ensued. Alec may have been a young demon, but he was still a good fighter. But the dark fairy was stronger and more experienced with fighting than he was and soon overpowered him, throwing him to the ground. Alec was holding his side, which was bleeding profusely from being scratched by nails turned to claws. He was starting to fade in and out of consciousness._

"_Time to die, little prince. Hopefully from this, the council will learn to respect us more!" said the assailant, and prepared for a final strike._

_Alec knew he couldn't fight back, so he closed his eyes and waited for the end. 'I can't believe I'm going to die because of a creep like him!'_

_Suddenly, there was a cry of pain and he looked up to see the dark fairy clutching his arm in pain._

"_Hold it right there, fairy boy!" Alec heard a woman call, but he couldn't look because his vision was starting to go. Before he fully passed out he saw a pair of brown eyes in his vision before he completely lost consciousness._

_Some time later, Alec started to regain consciousness. The first thing that registered in his brain was that he was laying on something soft and he felt something like possible bandages wrapped around his midsection. He tried to open his eyes, but he shut them again because the light was intense._

_When he did manage to open his eyes, he found that he was in a red and black room, very similar to his own only not as messy, and laying on a twin size bed. He tried to sit up and get a better look around, but he winced and fell backwards because he felt a sharp pain in his side._

"_Oh, you're awake!" came a voice from the doorway._

_Alec managed to turn and saw a brunette boy about his age walk into the room. "I was worried you were hurt worse than we thought." The boy came into the room and walked over to him, holding a tray with a bowl of soup._

"_Where am I? How did I get here?" Alec asked, starting to feel a little scared. He could smell the faint blood of other demons, so he knew that this boy was a hunter._

_The young hunter smiled reassuringly. "You're in my room. You passed out from losing too much blood. You're lucky my mom and I were in the area."_

"_Your mom?" Alec asked confused, then remembering the female's voice he had heard before passing out._

"_Yup," the boy nodded. "She's a fairy hunter."_

_The brunette then got a look like he had just remembered something. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jaden! What's your name?"_

"_I'm Alec." he responded, starting to feel more at ease with Jaden._

_They talked for a while, while Alec ate something, and they got to know each other. Soon, Alec's wounds were healed enough that he could move. "Thank you, Jaden."_

"_It's no trouble!" Jaden smiled, then became confused when Alec moved off the bed and kneeled before him. "Um...what are you doing?"_

"_It's demon law that if we're saved by a human, we become indebted to that human until our services are no longer required." Alec said solemnly, but had a confident smile on his face. _

_Jaden was surprised by this revelation, and was about to say that he didn't have to do that, but Alec held up his hand in a 'stop' motion. "Even if you say I don't have to, I'm going to stick around. You interest me and I owe you big time for saving me."_

_Jaden stared for a moment and then returned the smile Alec had on his face. They knew there would be some people who would disapprove of this, Alec's dad for certain, but they knew this could be the start of an awesome friendship._

_Present_

"Alec?" said boy came out of his musing at the sound of his mother's voice. His parents had finally stopped fighting long enough to remember that their son was in the room.

His father had shoulder length black hair, black eyes, fair skin, and was quite tall. He wore a black and white suit and worked in telecommunications. His name was Alexander.

His mother had blond hair that reached her butt, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and spoke with a slight French accent. She wears a white dress suit and worked in sales. Her name was Hope.

Both were pure bred demons and had high standings in the demon council, so they have a lot of pride and hate the fact that their son was hanging out with hunters and angels.

"Do you need something?"

Alec sighed and grabbed his house keys and headed for the door. "Yeah, I want my parents to stop fighting for more than five minutes."

With that, Alec stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Once in the hallway, he sighed heavily. '_Sometimes, I wonder why I stay here.'_

"Rough day?" asked a voice next to him.

He turned to see a girl his age standing there. She had raven colored hair that reaches her lower back, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a purple tank top under a black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans, and tall black boots. Her name was Emma. According to Alec, she may be the only tomboy succubus in the world.

Alec smiled at his long time friend. "Yeah, you could say that."

Emma smiled back. "So, what's new on the hunter front?" she asked as they walked down the hall toward the elevator.

Alec turned serious there. "Several months of quiet, and then suddenly a vampire popped up. Jaden's thinking it might be a bad omen to something big. I tried to ask dad if there was any news in the vampire community, but you can guess how that went."

Emma laughed, knowing the strained relationship between Alec and his father. She then turned just as serious as him. "If you want, I can ask my mom and get the info from our end of the council."

"Really? Thanks!" Alec said, stepping into the elevator, "I'm going to go talk to Destiny for awhile, so if my parents ask just say you don't know where I am."

"Oh, in need of the angel's kiss, hm?" The succubus said slyly, knowing about Alec's crush on the teenage angel.

"Oh, shut up!" The demon prince snapped, embarrassed, getting a laugh out of Emma as the elevator door closed.

_Meanwhile, in the suburbs_

It was a quiet, yet busy time in a small suburban neighborhood. Our focus is on a modest little two-floor house with the classic white picket fence and perfect lawn. A car had pulled up to the curb and a man in a navy uniform stepped out and went to front door.

After a quick knock, a man with long silvery gray hair, bright amethyst eyes, and a slim build wearing a gamekeeper's uniform answered. His name was Daniel Kane and as you guessed he's a gamekeeper.

After seeing who it was he called into the house and soon, by his side with some luggage, was a woman with really tan skin, shoulder length light brown hair, and dark brown eyes wearing a female navy officer's uniform. Her name was Logan, as you probably guessed she's a navy officer and Daniel's wife. She was going to a conference in Tokyo and the navy had sent a ride to come pick her up.

As she loaded her things into the car, three boys at different ages came out of the house to say good-bye. The oldest looked to be in college, standing at 5'8 with fair skin like his father, also silvery gray hair only short and spiked up (A/N It looks like Jack's hair from 5D's), and his mother's eyes. His name was Collin and he was going to school to become a youth worker.

The other two boys were twins and appeared to be in elementary school, specifically in 5th grade. The oldest of the two was Dakota, who was taller than his brother with silvery gray hair that reached his upper back and bright amethyst eyes wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black t-shirt with the Superman symbol on it. His brother's name was Michael, who had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore the same thing as his brother only the t-shirt had the Batman symbol on it.

There were hugs and kisses, but out of the corner of Collin's eye, he thought he saw someone watching them from behind a tree in the park across the street. '_Was that...No it couldn't have been,'_ he thought. After his mom left, the family went back inside the house.

Once they were all inside, Destiny stepped out from behind the tree, watching the house with deep pain in her eyes. That was her family, her father, mother, older brother, and younger twin brothers, who were just starting preschool when..._it_ happened. They were still her family, but she was no longer part of it.

Destiny walked over a nearby bench and started crying, unable to stop the memory that came rushing back. The day her earthly life ended.

_Flashback_

_Destiny was smiling ear to ear as she walked home from school. Today was perfect. Her mom had gotten home from her tour over seas two days ago, her brother was coming home from college on break, her teachers had given her high marks on her report card, and to top it all off, the most popular guy in school, David, had asked her to a movie that saturday. Nothing could possibly ruin this day._

_As she came to an intersection she looked both ways and then began walking across the street. What she didn't see was a black Jaguar sitting idly near the corner, but as she crossed, the person behind the wheel gunned the gas pedal and charged toward Destiny. Destiny didn't have time to think or act. All she heard were car tires screeching and she only had time to look in the direction of the noise._

_By the time her brain registered what was about to happen, it was too late to react. The last thing she remembered were being hit, a bone crunching sound from the impact, an intense burning feeling followed by a numbing feeling, and finally everything went black._

_When Destiny regained her senses, she was standing in a hospital room and saw that her family was standing around one of the beds and sobbing. Her insides went cold when she saw that the person in the bed was _her _and that according to the machinery and chart on the bed, she was dead._

_Later, she found out she had been run over by David's ex-girlfriend, Zoey, who was furious about being dumped and about David trying to move on with her, one of the nicest girls in the school. Thankfully, Zoey had been caught, tried, and sentenced for what she did._

_Destiny wasn't sure what to do, so her spirit wandered around for awhile until some angels found her and helped her move on to the afterlife. When she got there, she was offered a choice. She could either enter the afterlife permanently or she could become a guardian angel and perform missions on earth. She chose the latter, because even in life she had wanted to help people so she thought she could do that from the beyond. After being given some rules, including one to not make contact with her living family, she was given a training course for her new abilities and was soon put onto assignments._

_Present_

Destiny was so lost in thought and sadness that she didn't notice Alec coming up to her. "You okay?"

Destiny turned to see the demon there and quickly tried to wipe away the tears, but Alec saw them anyway. He knew what they were about, he had found Destiny here a few times before. "You know you're just torturing yourself by coming back here."

Destiny nodded, tearily. "I know."

Alec looked at her for a moment and smiled kindly, before sitting down next to her. "Something good did come out of it, though."

Destiny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you hadn't had died we never would have met. Plus, the times you saved Jaden's life could have been the times he could have died."

Destiny smiled a little and remembered the day she had met the boys.

_Flashback_

_Destiny was taking a walk around the city with no particular destination in mind. It had been a year since she had become an angel, and she was still getting used to the idea of never talking to her family again. She had just finished a job and was taking a walk to think about things._

_She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a commotion in an alleyway. She walked over to it and saw two males, one appeared to be a teenager while the others was an adult, fighting what appeared to be a dragon-demon hybrid. She had learned about all the other supernatural creatures in the world so she knew that dragon demons were very strong and dangerous._

_The men seemed to be holding their own, until the hybrid got around a strike from the younger one and racked its claws across his side, causing him to fall back with yell of pain._

_"Jaden!" The older man cried, right before he was hit in the stomach by its tail, knocking him back and losing his weapon._

_Destiny knew she had to do something or someone could get killed. When the beast started advancing on the teenager, who also bleeding pretty bad, she rushed forward in front of them and threw up a shield, the light energy causing the hybrid to back up in pain. But it only kept it away for a moment, it then growled and pounded its fist on the shield, causing a shockwave to go up her arms. She didn't let up though, knowing she had protect these two until the older one could grab his weapon._

_Suddenly though, the monster roared in pain as he got hit in the back with a fireball. She looked behind him and saw a young man standing there, looking ticked. Though he looked human, she could sense that he was anything but. Destiny could tell that he was a demon, but that made her confused as to why he was helping them._

_The hybrid turned toward the demon boy and charged at him, forgetting about the angel and hunters. Destiny took this opportunity to rush to the boy's side to get a look at his wound. The wound was pretty deep and messy, but she knew her powers could heal it._

_She put her hands just over the wound and her hands began to glow. The blood on the teen's side began to recede back into the wound and the openings closed up, though the brunette teen was unconscious from the blood loss._

_She heard a roar and turned to see that the older brunette had retrieved his weapon and dealt a fatal blow to the creature, ending the fight._

_"Thanks for the help, Alec." The man said to the demon boy, Alec._

"_No problem." Alec responded, then both remembered that Jaden was hurt and turned to see the teen angel for the first time._

"_He's fine," Destiny explained, still on alert since demons and angels didn't get along. "I healed the wound, he's just unconscious from the blood loss."_

_A groan caught her attention and she turned to see the teen, Jaden, begin to stir. When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry. After blinking a few times, everything cleared and his brown eyes met light amethyst ones. He tried to say something, but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his side._

_"Easy, the wound may be healed but you may feel some soreness." The owner of those eyes spoke._

"_Jaden! Are you okay?" The older brunette asked, rushing to the younger boy's side._

"_I'm fine dad," Jaden said in a strained voice, the pain fading a bit, but it still hurt. He turned to the girl next to him. "Who are you?"_

_She smiled. "My name is Destiny."_

"_I'm Jaden. Thank you for saving me." Jaden smiled back at her._

_After that, everyone went over to the Yuki residence, just to get Jaden checked over again and make sure he was really okay. While there, Destiny's discomfort about Alec faded after talking to him for awhile and hearing his story. Destiny also got to meet Jaden's family and hear how he became a hunter. Soon all three of them were good friends and she was welcome to stay with them if she wanted to._

_Destiny was overjoyed almost to the point of tears. She may have lost her old family, but here these people were opening their home to her even though they barely knew her. Some may question why she would stay with a family of hunters who have a demon with them as an ally, but she didn't care. In a way, she had found a new family._

_Present_

Destiny was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Alec was staring at her. The demon teen had had a crush on her for some time. He wasn't sure when it had started, maybe when he first saw her, during their time talking with each other, or maybe it was during those battles where they came close to losing Jaden and she refused to let him die. He wasn't even sure what it was about her that attracted him in the first place. Was it her beauty, her personality, her smile, he wasn't sure. He didn't even realize he was staring until she turned to him. He quickly looked away, blushing.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing!" Alec said a little too hastily.

Destiny raised an eyebrow at that but let it slide. "Were you able to get anything from your dad?" She asked, changing the subject.

Alec sighed in relief. "No, it just led to my parents arguing. Debating my future as though I'm not even in control of my own life."

Destiny sympathized with him. "Thankfully a friend of mine said she'd be able to get us some information."

"That's good." Destiny responded, but inside she felt slightly jealous of this female friend.

She knew it was silly but she couldn't help it. She's not quite sure how, why, or when, but she had fallen for the demon boy. She never thought she would end up falling for a bad boy, but she found him to be quite handsome. He wasn't even a complete bad boy either, he just dressed like one. In reality, he was a sweet guy.

Destiny just sighed again and stood up. "I need to go check on a charge. Meet up at Jaden's later?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Alec said, as Destiny teleported in a flash of light.

"I love you…" he whispered, before groaning "Why can't I say that when you're around?"

_Back at the island, hidden in a cave_

Deep in a cave, with caverns that go around under the campus, something wicked was a foot. In one of the chambers, the place had been decorated to look like something from an occult movie. There was crimson red everywhere and torches lit the room. In the middle of the room was a type of altar with nine figures in dark cloaks standing around it.

The figures then took of their robes to reveal that they were all young women, of different races and looks, but all appeared to be either in their mid-teens to early twenties and they were all wearing what looked like red female dancers' costumes. And all of them were vampires. Near the back of the cave were some male vampires that all looked like young male models and all were wearing black clothes.

Finally, on a throne above all the others, sat a woman in about her early to mid-twenties with long ebony hair and blood red eyes, wearing a similar outfit to the girls around the altar only with jewels adorning it. She also wore a necklace with an ankh symbol on a gold amulet and a gold circlet with rubies on it, meaning that she was queen of this group of vampires.

Giving the signal to the girls below, they began to dance and chant in an ancient language. As they did, a light began to form on the altar. The light began to take a shape and when the girls stopped.

The light faded to reveal a woman with long green hair lying there. Suddenly her gold eyes opened, and looked around in surprise, not recognizing any of the people around her even though she could sense that they were her brethren. "Where am I?"

"Hello, Camula," The queen spoke from her throne, rising so that Camula could see her.

She walked down the steps of her throne, the girls by the altar bowing as she approached. One girl stepped forward, head bowed, holding an outfit like theirs in her hands. "I am Xua, the queen of this coven. You and I have something in common. We both want the same person dead."

"And who might that be?" Camula asked, being on high alert.

Xua smiled evilly. "Jaden Yuki. I know you want revenge on him for foiling your plans and taking Zane away from you."

Camula gasped, wondering how the queen would know about that. "I can give you what you want, but first you must help me seek my revenge. So, do we have a deal?" She extended her hand to Camula.

Camula stared for a minute before she had an evil smile as evil as the queen's. She kneeled and returned Xua's gesture. A new alliance has been formed.

**Well this can't be good.**

**Sakura: No really.**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter and hopefully I'll be back soon if college doesn't kill me. Read and review, see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're back and the enemy is ready to strike.**

**Antonio: This can't be good.**

**No, it's not, but it's part of the story. Mike, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Michael: Wolf owns only her OC's and the story idea. Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by its creators. This story was based off an episode of Charmed so any similarities belong to their producer.**

**Wilma: Chapter start!**

Chapter 4: The Vampire Strikes!

Classes were over for the day and Jaden felt like he was walking on clouds. He had managed to stay awake in class so he didn't get any detentions and he was excited for his night with Zane. A part of him was also smacking himself upside the head for acting like a love struck school girl.

'_Will you calm down! You were trying to avoid the guy this morning! Besides this isn't a date, we're just… hanging out, like friends! Yeah!'_ Jaden took a deep breath to calm down.

Though he couldn't help the thoughts about wanting it to actually be a date. '_It would be nice. But, it's probably not going to happen. A guy like Zane is probably straight, and he could have anyone he wanted. Plus, there's my little secret about being a hunter. I hate having to lie but it's to keep him safe. How am I supposed to have a strong relationship with him if I can't be honest with him?'_

Jaden was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the very person he was thinking about coming up behind him. "You okay?"

Jaden jumped at the voice and turned to see the man that plagued his thoughts standing behind him. "Oh, hi Zane." He said, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "I-I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I was worried," Zane said, smiling slightly. He had to admit that the Slifer was cute when blushing. "Whatever it was you were thinking seemed to make you depressed. Care to share what's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing important," Jaden said quickly, knowing he couldn't tell him. He then changed the subject. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

Zane wondered what that was about but didn't push it. "Okay." He then walked past Jaden to leave but stopped and whispered to him. "See you this evening."

As he walked away, Jaden turned to watch him go, wishing the hard beating in his chest would stop. '_Stop…just stop. Stop and let me get back to reality. You know you can't be with him…so why can't I let him go?'_ Jaden thought, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

What neither boy had seen was a bat hanging from the outcrop of the school, watching the display. And the fact it's eyes were glowing meant that it's mistress had also seen the display.

_Vampire Hideout_

Camula growled at the scene she had watched through her bat. How dare that human make a move on her chosen?!

"Something troubles you, Camula?" She turned to see the queen behind her, watching with a knowing smile. "No need to answer, I already know the answer. Our common enemy is winning over the human you like."

Camula stiffened at the comment. "He's also the keystone to our plan."

"What do you mean?" The resurrected vampire asked, curious of the queen's plan.

Xua smirked. "Camula my dear, do you know the best way to break a warrior?"

Camula though for a moment before coming to her answer, an evil smile spreading across her face. "You target those they care for the most."

"Precisely," Xua beckoned Camula to follow her. "Come, we must prepare for tonight."

The two vampiresses left the room they were in and headed to the main part of the lair, not knowing they had been listened in on. After the women were gone, the eavesdropper came out of hiding and watched them leave with great concern on his face.

Like all the vampires in the coven, he was young, probably late teen or early twenties. Like the other males in the coven, he was wearing all black. He had dark hair and matching dark eyes.

What was different about him was the fact he wore glasses even though he didn't need them, vampire vision being superior to humans. The glasses were a force of habit. And the only thing he had left of his old life.

He also wasn't as loyal to the queen as the rest of coven, seeing as he held her responsible for taking his humanity from him and taking him away from everything he knew, loved, and believed in.

'_I have to stop this, but how?'_ he thought, trying to come up with a counter strategy as he made his way back to his room.

_Later That Night_

Zane was walking past the main building on his way to the lighthouse to meet up with Jaden. He had a thought about why Jaden's been acting odd lately and he was going to confront him about it when he got there.

As he was walking, he didn't notice a bat swoop down and hit him with a surprising amount of force, enough to knock him down. Zane was stunned and wondering what had hit him, but he managed to get back up, albite slowly.

But he wasn't fast enough as a swarm of bats soon descended upon him, screeching and biting at him. Zane was terrified and disoriented, the only thing he could do was curl up into a ball on the ground and try to shield himself while shouting in pain and calling for help, hoping someone would hear him.

Unfortunately, one bat managed to get past the arms shielding his head and bit him on the neck, making him cry out louder in pain. As quickly as it had began, the swarm dispersed leaving Zane on the ground, unconscious having passed out from the overwhelming pain.

Once the swarm was gone, a lone figure rushed out from the trees and headed towards the fallen teen. He hoped he wasn't too late. He looked the teen over to make sure he was alive. He was still breathing, but he needed to get help.

The rogue searched Zane for some kind of cell phone or something to call for help. He found his duel pilot and looked through the contacts recorded. He managed to send out a message to those on there, and waited with Zane until he heard footsteps approaching.

At that, he darted back into the trees to watch as group of teens rushed to their fallen friend. He recognized one of them, bringing up years of agony and terrible memories that he managed to repress.

'_I'll help you Little Hero, even if it means I die doing it.'_

**That's that and just as Ethics class ends. Read, review, and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, we're back with chapter 5. This is where the effects of what happened last time come into play and Jaden spills his secrets.**

**Michelle: This is going to be awkward.**

**And terrifying. So, Alex, if you would?**

**Alex: Wolf owns only her OC's and the story idea. Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by its creators. This story was based off an episode of Charmed so any similarities belong to their producer.**

**Okay, now on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

The gang was gathered outside the infirmary, looking anxiously at their friend. They had all gotten a strange message saying that Zane was in trouble and to go to the main building. When they got there, they found Zane unconscious and bleeding from several scratch-like wounds all over his body.

When Jaden got a closer look, his blood ran cold when he realized those weren't scratches. They were bite marks. Jaden knew it was vampires, but the method confused him. Vampires attack alone, and they never use bat form.

Soon, the nurse came out, getting everyone's attention. "Is Zane going to be okay?" Alexis asked, worried for her friend.

Nurse Fontaine gave a tired smile. "He should be fine, he's resting right now. I'll test him in the morning to make sure the wounds aren't infected." She said. "You kids better get to bed, it's almost midnight."

"Thank you, Nurse Fontaine." The kids watched her go.

They were about to leave when they heard a crash come from inside the infirmary. "What was that?" Chazz asked, looking at the infirmary. Atticus shrugged.

"Maybe Zane's in trouble?" Syrus said, worried for his brother.

As Syrus went to go open the door, Jaden's mind was racing. He just realized there would only be one reason a vampire would leave his mark alive. "Syrus, wait!"

But it was too late. As he reached for the door, it suddenly opened, and the next thing anyone knew, Syrus was on his back with a now very vampire looking Zane on top of him.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. "What the?!" Chazz shouted.

"Zane!" Alexis called, not entirely sure what to do or even what she was seeing.

Jaden knew that he couldn't hear her. Zane was lost in what he called the newbie's hunger, all newly made vampires have an overwhelming thirst for blood when they wake up after the change.

Jaden's instincts took over and putting all his strength into it, he tackled Zane off of Syrus and they rolled a little ways before both sprung back up, Jaden getting into a fighting stance. Zane lunged at Jaden in a fury, but Jaden dodged and put a roundhouse kick to the turned Obelisk's stomach. Jaden may not have been as strong as a vampire, but he had enough force in his kick to knock Zane's breath out.

"Zane! Snap out of it!" Jaden yelled to his crush, as he was hunched over. Jaden took a few steps back, for safety's sake. "It's the change talking, you don't want blood!"

"Hungry…" Zane breathed raggedly, looking at Jaden with hunger induced rage and also hints of fear, probably because he smelled the remains of the vampire he had killed yesterday.

Zane lunged again, but by perfect timing Destiny appeared, jumped in front of Jaden, and threw up a light shield. Zane bumped into it and screamed in pain, being burned by the pure light. Before Zane could retaliate, he was jumped on from behind by Alec.

"We're not your enemies, Zane! Try to think!" Alec grunted trying to get a firm hold on the struggling newbie.

Unfortunately, Zane managed to throw him off. But instead of fighting, Zane fled the fight by turning into a bat.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" Destiny asked, looking at her charge with worry.

"I'm fine," Jaden nodded before looking at his demon friend. "You okay Alec?"

"I've got to stop forgetting how strong newbie vampires are." He groaned sitting up from where he was thrown.

"Jaden?" Said boy froze, and slowly turned around to see his friends looking at him stunned shock, Syrus still on the floor from when he was knocked down. "What is going on?" Alexis asked, being the only one who could find their voice.

Jaden sighed, dreading the day this would come. "I have a lot to explain," He said, looking tired and at the same time thankful that he didn't have to lie anymore. "But can I explain back at the Slifer dorm. I need to grab some things for what's going to happen tonight."

_Slifer Dorm_

After they got back to the red dorm, Destiny teleported to go get some protection for the others and Alec went to go force some help out of his parents. Jaden had gone upstairs to his room and grabbed his weaponry and change into a black long sleeve shirt, a black pullover vest, blue jeans, and his black and white converse. Now, they were all seated in Chazz's suit, everyone looking at Jaden for his explanation.

With his head still down, Jaden began his story. "Eight years ago, I learned that my family was the newest generation in a long line of hunters, people who protect the world of humans from the world of supernatural. My parents kept it a secret, hoping I'd be able to have a normal life. What they didn't count on was a sudden vampire attack at our home. The only reason I wasn't killed that night was because I'm a rare one. I'm human with the ability to resist a vampire's mind control. I managed to get away and hide, before the vampire was killed by Jonas, the cousin I hadn't known about until that night. After that, I trained and became an official hunter when I was ten."

The group gasped at how young Jaden was when all this began. "I don't mean to pry, but you said a cousin you didn't know about?" Alexis asked, hesitant to ask any question.

"Yeah. Jonas was the son of my mother's sister, who died before I was born. Jonas was older than me by about seven years, but he became like an older brother to me," Jaden explained, his eyes darkened sadly when he thought about his late cousin. "He was killed when I was eleven. The weapon I use was his, I took it up in his honor."

He clenched his fist to keep from crying, he know that if he started crying the tears wouldn't stop.

They all noticed the change in Jaden talking about his cousin. Surprisingly, Chazz was the one to act and change the subject. "Who were those two that showed up?"

"Those were my partners, Alec and Destiny," Jaden answered, glad for the change of subject. "Alec's a demon who me and my mom saved from a dark fairy. It's demon custom that if a human saves them they served that human until they're no longer needed. I told Alec that he didn't have to stay, but he stuck around. Destiny saved me from being killed by demon-dragon hybrid and she decided to stay and help us."

Things went silent after that, no one was sure what to say after hearing any of this. There was one question, but everyone was scared to ask it. Finally, Alexis spoke up. "What's going to happen to Zane?"

Jaden looked at the faces of his friends. He wanted to say something comforting, but he knew he had to be realistic about the situation. "Those bats that attacked Zane were actually vampires in bat form. One of them must have bitten his neck, causing him to turn. Right now his humanity and his human self are slowly slipping away due to the blood lust all vampires feel when they come out of the change."

"Really?" Syrus asked, scared of what he might hear next.

"Once he tastes blood for the first time, the change will be complete," Jaden said, in a voice that sounded like a doctor giving his patient's family the news that their loved one was going to die. "Then, nothing can change him back."

Everyone sat in stunned silence, trying to absorb what they had just heard. Bastion was the first to speak, surprisingly being the one looking for hope. "Is there anyway to change him back?"

"There is," Everyone perked up at the answer. "Zane most likely been targeted by a coven of vampires lead by a queen. All the vampires in that coven were either bitten by the queen directly or by someone she turned directly. Either way, all vampires in the coven, their life force is connected to the queen. If we can kill her before Zane feeds for the first time, he'll revert back into a human."

"Which means time isn't on our side." Alec spoke up as he came back into the room, Destiny right behind him with a bag of stuff. Emma came in last, closing the door behind her. Jaden had met her before.

"What did you find out?" Jaden asked, getting up.

"Good news and bad news," Alec explained. "Good news; Dad is actually going to help and we even captured a rogue for information. Bad news; We were right, the vampire sighting yesterday was a prelude of things to come. The vampires that attacked Zane were from the coven she was apart of."

"To top it off, they've resurrected an old vampire who seems to have a personal vendetta against you," Emma added, leaning against the wall. "Know anyone named Camula?"

Everyone's face went pale at the sound of that name.

"Oh, yeah," Chazz breathed. "We know who that is."

"She was the second Shadow Rider that attacked us," Alexis explained, the wheels in her head turning. "And she had taken a liking to Zane."

"All of this is a revenge story." Alec deduced, explaining to the others what had happened the previous night.

"Which means we need to find Zane!" Jaden said. "And fast!"

Though he knew it wouldn't be easy, since vampires had the upper hand at night, and Zane could be anywhere right now given his current state. So the question was, how do they find him?

_Vampire Hideout_

The coven was in an uproar. The queen and two of her guards had found Zane not too far from their hideout. Zane now stood beside her in all black clothing, his new vampire instincts and a few choice words by Xua making him think he belonged with them, even though a small part of him that was still human was screaming that he needed to get out of there.

Camula naturally was walking on clouds seeing as how she finally had her precious Zane on her side.

As the queen explained their plan, no one noticed a lone vampire slipping out of the cave and running off into the night. To do what he feels he should have done four years ago.

**And this chapter is done.**

**Donna: And we're halfway through the story.**

**Yeah. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for chapter 6!**

**Wilma: There's going to be a surprise in this story.**

**Michael: Though, if you've been paying attention, you may have seen this one coming.**

**Sakura: Wolf owns only her OC's and the story idea. Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by its creators. This story was based off an episode of Charmed so any similarities belong to their producer.**

**Okay, go time!**

Chapter 6: A Shocking Return

"So, what's the plan?" Chazz asked.

The group was now gathered outside the dorm, ready to take action. They hadn't fully digested what Jaden had said but they didn't have time to think about it. Like Alec said, time wasn't on their side, the longer they stood around talking the more Zane reached the point of no return.

"Right now, we need to see if we can find Zane," Jaden explained, sounding like a leader. "We'll split into groups and take sections to look for him."

Destiny gave the gang an assortment of crosses, garlic, and what appeared to be water guns. "These will help defend you against the vampires," The angel girl told them. "The waters guns are full of holy water, and the other two are self-explanatory."

"Use the holy water sparingly, and do not directly engage with any vampire," Emma instructed. "Use these as a means to escape should you get into trouble."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, here are the teams. Alexis and Bastion, you two take the beach area. Atticus and Chazz, you guys take the west side forest. Syrus and Chumley, you guys take the woods around the main building and dorms. Destiny and Emma, you guys will take the east side forest, cliff area, and the woods around the volcano. Alec and I will take the docks. We'll all meet up at the clearing in the center of the island. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded.

"Right, let's get going!" With that, they all split into their assigned pairs and headed out.

_With Destiny and Emma_

The two girls were searching their end of the forest, walking mostly in silence. Emma was the one to break that silence. "How's it been for you?"

"Fine."

"You sure? 'Cause Alec's told me you've been risking getting seen by your family to go and watch them." Destiny stopped for a moment, before she started walking again. "He's worried about you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt or in trouble."

"I know, I know, I just…" Destiny paused, trying to find the right words. "I just can't let go of the past."

"And no one's asking you to," Emma assured. "The time you had with your family is important and very precious to you. But you need to gather the courage to move on and try to make a new life."

"...Thanks, Emma." Destiny smiled.

"Hey, Alec likes you, so you're cool with me!" The tomboy said, then smacked her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"What?" The angel looked at the succubus, wondering if she had heard that right.

"Nothing!" Emma grinned, walking a little faster.

"Emma, get back here and tell me what you just said!" Destiny chased after her.

_The clearing_

After a few hours of searching, the gang converged at the clearing where they had agreed to meet.

"Any sign of him?" Jaden asked. Everyone either said 'no' or shook their heads.

"The other vampires must have found him and taken him to their base by now." Alec deduced, grimly.

"If they have, then things just went from bad to worse." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"After a human turns into the vampire, they enter a state of blood lust that leaves them very confused," Jaden explained. "Which means they're easily convinced."

"Which means they could have talked him over to their side!" Destiny realized.

"Oh no!" Syrus cried.

"Totally anti-'lishous!" Chumley added.

"What do we do now, Jaden?" Chazz asked.

Before Jaden could answer, they were soon joined by some unwanted company. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

They turned to see three male vampires in black approach them. Among them was Zane, dressed just like them.

"Zane!" Alexis gasped. She was going to run to him, but Jaden held out his arm to stop her.

He glared directly at the vampire who had spoken. "Let him go." Jaden said evenly, but made his anger clear.

"Oh, I don't think so," He sneered, before turning to the newly turned vampire. "Feeding time, Newbie."

Zane let out ragged breaths, then charged at the closest person, which was Atticus. Thankfully, Chazz reacted, and fired his squirt gun at the charging Obelisk. As soon as the holy water hit Zane, he screamed in agony and steam came off of him.

"Holy water!"

"Did you honestly think I'd bring my friends into this without arming them?" Jaden asked.

He then brought his sword up into position and ran towards the vampire, swiftly stabbing him through the heart while he was stunned. Jaden pulled his sword out and the leech fell to the ground.

Zane recovered from his attack and was taken aback when he saw Jaden standing over the dead vampire. In his sudden fear, Zane took off away from the group.

_'They must have explained to him what a hunter was.'_ Alec thought.

"Zane, wait!" Syrus called after his older brother.

The distracted Jaden, giving the other vampire the opportunity to grab him from behind. "Big mistake, hunter!"

Those were the last words he said however, because the next thing anyone knew, the second vampire was stabbed from behind, and not with a sword, but by someone's _fist_! Jaden got some distance between him and the now deceased vampire.

That vampire fell forward to reveal a fourth vampire, wiping the blood off on his hand on his shirt. What caught Jaden's attention was the fact that that vampire had glasses on.

"Okay, that was just gross." He said, with a voice that Jaden knew all too well. He'd known it since childhood and refused to forget it after its owner's death four years ago.

"J-Jonah?" Jaden asked, tears coming to his eyes.

The vampire looked up at the young hunter. Staring into his eyes, he smiled, a smile he reserved only for one person, his little cousin.

"Hello, Little Hero." Jonah whispered, though he smiled, his eyes betrayed the pain he was feeling of knowing this might be the last time he'd see his cousin.

Jaden let the tears fall down his face. True, he knew it could have been a trick, but the nickname he used chased away any doubts he had. Jaden ran up to the older boy and hugged him, Jonah returning it.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked, since Jaden was now hugging the cousin that should be dead. The cousin that was now a vampire.

**And chapter six is done! And this fanfiction should be done in a couple chapters.**

**Nicholas: You did mention that you planned at least two sequels to this story lined up, right.**

**Yes actually. I don't want to spoil too much, but I will give you a hint to the next one. What is the rival of a vampire? With that, read, review, and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, chapter seven!**

**Crystal: Wolf owns only her OC's and the story idea. Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by its creators. This story was based off an episode of Charmed so any similarities belong to their producer.**

Chapter 7: What Happened That Day

"I didn't want to become a vampire, this was completely against my will." After a few introductions, the gang was now sitting in a circle listening to Jaden's cousin's story.

"What happened?" Jaden asked, trying to process what was happening. He was still shocked that his cousin was alive, mostly, and right in front of him.

"Contrary to what everyone believed, I managed to get out of the nest when the bomb blew," Jonah explained, eyes misting over a bit as his mind recalled that day. "What I didn't expect was an ambush when I got outside."

_Flashback_

_The building was up in flames. The job was done. No vampires should have been able to get out, so there was nothing more to do here. Jonah picked up his weapon, and started walking back to his car._

_He had only gotten about halfway there, when he was jumped. Jonah put up a valiant fight, but he exhausted and tired from the explosion, so he wasn't all full strength. He was overpowered and pinned to the ground, but still he struggled, he hadn't survived a fiery explosion to die by one vampire._

_The vampire got tired of his struggling so he settled his weight of the hunter's chest, effectively pinning his arms and making his legs useless, and shoved his head to side, exposing his neck._

_Jonah knew he was trapped and glared at the vampire with pure hatred. "Just get it over with!" He growled._

_The vampire smirked, knowing the hunter thought he was going to be killed. He leaned in and bit the boy on the neck, drawing out his blood. The hunter stiffened and gritted his teeth, the feeling was painful. He soon felt lightheaded and went limp on the ground. He didn't even feel the vampire retract his fangs, he just waited for either sleep or death to take him._

_Just as he fell unconscious he missed the words that would have made his insides run cold had he heard them. "Welcome to the Night."_

_A few hours later_

_The first thing that hit him when he came to was a strong burning in his throat and stomach. He shifted a little, before opening his eyes. He could see everything perfectly, which made him think he still had his glasses. But when he reached for his face, he didn't feel his glasses. That was when everything came rushing back to him. The explosion and then the attack._

_He bolted upright, his head spinning when he stopped. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room. It was furnished but it looked like it was inside a cave since the walls were made of stone and a curtain passed for a door._

_He still felt a little weak, but Jonah managed to get up and moved coming across a mirror and dresser. Looking at his reflection, his worst fears came true. His reflection had lost all the color in his face, he in fact wasn't wearing his glasses and could see everything perfectly, and worst off all, his canines were longer and sharper than they were before._

_The breath in Jonah's body left him in a rush. They had turned him. The horror and repulsion was almost overwhelming. Only one thing was going through his mind. Get out! Get back to the others! You still have time to go back!_

_With those thoughts in his head, he didn't even remember getting out of the hideout. He soon found himself in a thick forest, blindly running through it trying to find something that looked familiar, as to give him an indicator on the way home. All the while, the burning in his throat was getting worse. He knew he had to get to the hideout for the antidote before his instincts consumed him._

_He was soon back in the city, trying to find entrance to the hideout. He hadn't gotten very far before he heard noises coming from the alley. He saw what looked like a gang skirmish going on. Things were definitely getting violent, which was when the scent of blood hit his nose._

_Jonah went tense, trying to control himself. He could barely breath, and the scent of blood was getting stronger, like it was tempting his control. He knew he needed to move, but it was like his feet were frozen to the ground._

_The moment he saw blood fall to the ground, something inside him snapped. Everything that happened next was a blur. When Jonah came to, the sight that met him was something out a nightmare._

_All the bangers were dead, their blood pooling around them. Bile rising in his throat, Jonah slowly looked down and saw his hands covered in their blood. And he knew there was blood smeared over his mouth too. Like an emotional dam had burst, Jonah lost all composure and started crying._

_He did this. He killed these people for their blood. Now, nothing could save him. The change was complete, he could never go back to being human._

_A day or so later, he was standing in a cemetery, watching his own funeral. As everyone left, he saw that his little cousin remained. He watched with a heavy heart as his cousin dropped to his knees, crying. He wanted to go to him, comfort him like he always did, but he couldn't._

_He was still in this world, but he was no longer a part of it. Ignoring his own tears, he turned and left the graveyard, walking away from the place he called home and the person he called a brother._

_Present_

"After that, the vampire that turned me showed up," Jonah went on, having a morbid smile. "In all honesty, I tried to kill him when I first saw him."

Jaden returned the smile.

"Would have, too, if three others hadn't have jumped me. They wanted me to join them. Reluctantly, I did, mainly because I didn't have anywhere else to go," Jonah looked torn between anger and bitterness. "They said I should be grateful, that I was chosen, but really, I felt like I was imprisoned."

Jonah turned and looked his cousin in the eye. "I'm sorry, Little Hero."

Jaden just looked at his cousin, knowing what he meant. He leaned over and gave his cousin a firm hug. "I missed you." He whispered, crying again.

"I missed you, too." Jonah whispered, returning the hug.

"I hate to interrupt your guys's little reunion," Alec speaks up. "But we're still on the clock!"

"Do you know what they're up to Jonah?" Alexis asked.

"They didn't just decide to do this because they lost one of their own," Jonah explained, getting serious. "This has been in the works for a long time."

"How long?" Bastion inquired.

"Since the Burning Times."

"The what?" Chazz asked.

"You remember what Camula said about her past?" Jaden reminded them. They nodded. "That was the Burning Times."

"Some vampires learned that draining a person completely, creates some kind of euphoric high," Alec explained. "Kind of like the high after sex."

"Don't say that!" Destiny blushed, along with everyone else, except Emma.

"What, it's true?" Alec shrugged.

"I forgot how sensitive humans can be on this topic." Emma muttered.

"Why aren't you uncomfortable?!" Syrus asked her.

"I'm a succubus," She put as her answer. "We're born without virginities."

"What does that mean?" Alexis asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"It just means we're good in bed." Everyone either choked on air or just stared at her. "What? I'm a creature of lust, you ever heard of one completely inexperienced in that category?"

"Moving on!" Chazz encouraged, having enough of this conversation.

"Anyway," Jonah sighed, before continuing. "Those vampires got out of control. The humans then retaliated into a full fledged war, not just against the vampires, but all the other supernatural races as well."

"This was during the time of the Salem Witch Trials, and things of a similar nature." Destiny added.

"There was an actual reason for those besides paranoia?!" Bastion asked.

"Yup, though almost all of the witches that were tried were actually innocent," Jaden added a little tidbit. "By the time this was over, witches and shapeshifters were almost extinct."

"That was when what was left of the groups reorganized, forming the Night World society and the Demon Council." Jonah explained.

"Since the vampires were the cause of all this, they were banished from the Night World as punishment," Alec continued. "They went underground and formed their own society."

"And that's the way it's been, until now." Emma concluded.

"Um, side question," Chumley raised his hand like they were in class. "Where do the hunters come in?"

"Before the Burning Times, there were hunters, but they just weren't as organized as they are today." Jonah explained.

"After the Burning Times, they became more organized, unified, and better trained," His cousin added. "Everyone goes through the same training, for the same amount of time, and then decided by the instructors what supernaturals they're best at fighting. We call them targets."

"While most have one or two, Jaden has three," Destiny added. "He's best equipped to fight what we call the Big Three, meaning the three main supernatural breeds. Vampires, werewolves, and demons."

"Back to the point though," Jonah interjected. "This is being led by a cult of vampires. They've been turning and recruiting vampires for nearly a decade now."

"So, what's their ultimate objective?" Bastion asked.

"They're making an army," Jonah answered, morbidly serious. "They plan to declare war on the Council."

"That's insane!" Alec cried. "The Council is made up of the strongest from each race!"

"That's suicide!" Emma added, horrified.

"Not with Camula on their side." Jonah explained.

"What do you mean? Camula doesn't have her shadow charm anymore, so she can't steal people's souls." Alexis reminded them.

"She won't need it," Jonah said. "She's the daughter of Lord Precht."

This made all the people who knew who that was turn very pale, while the remaining group was just confused.

"Oh, crap." Alec and Emma said at the same time.

"This is not good." Destiny whispered.

"We are so screwed." Jaden breathed.

"Um, who's Lord Precht?" Syrus asked.

"The most powerful vampire before the Burning Times." Emma explained.

"He was even considered their king." Alec added.

"He was someone to be feared," Jaden cut in. "He had access to ancient, powerful dark magic, making him a force to be reckoned with."

"He also had the classic attitude of "vampires are better than humans", so when the war started he didn't care," Destiny jumped in. "He believed he was untouchable."

"How was he stopped?" Chazz asked.

"Well, first what you should know is that this story is what inspired the _Van Hellsing_ story," Jaden explained. "There was a hunter named Hellsing, but a lot of the story was changed for unknown reasons. There was a big battle and Hellsing was assisted by a wizard known only as Zero."

"He won, but just barely," Alec picked up the story. "This happened during the middle of the war and it didn't slow things down, in fact it made even more chaos, since the vamps had lost their leader."

"And Camula is the daughter of this guy?!" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Jonah answered. "If she can tap into her inherited power, she'll be just as dangerous as her father was."

"So that's why the coven revived Camula, they must have known about her lineage." Bastion concluded.

"We have to get to the hideout and fast!" Alec said, getting up. "Jonah, can you take us there?"

Jonah nodded. They all started following him, with a whole lot of fear going through them. Jaden turned back to check on the dead vampires. Seeing that they were gone, Jaden deduced that they disintegrated, being older than he thought. Now Jaden just had to save Zane so he didn't end up the same.

With that, Jaden turned back to follow the others. It was time to end this.

_Vampire Hideout_

At said hideout, things were going from bad to worse. As they feared, Camula had tapped into her father's magic and was more powerful than ever.

"Come to us, prey, because it will be the last thing you ever do!" She cackled.

Xua was also hoping they come. It would be the pinnacle of her plan. Kill the son of the head councilman and the hunter they called 'Humanity's Greatest Warrior'.

_'The end is near.'_ Xua smiled evilly.

**Finally, I got this chapter done! Hopefully this story will be done soon, too. Anyway, read review, and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back! Now, it's time for a fight!**

**Cody: Let the battle begin! (Gets into a mock fighting stance)**

**Eric: (Sweatdrop) Wolf owns only her OC's and the story idea. Yu-gi-oh GX is owned by its creators. This story was based off an episode of Charmed so any similarities belong to their producer.**

Chapter 8: The Final Battle Begins

"Alright, we have until midnight to stop this before the vampires launch their attack!" Jonah explained, as he lead the way through the woods to the hideout.

"Why is it always midnight?" Chazz asked, rhetorically.

"When we get there, we're going to need a distraction," Jonah looked at the group. "That's where you guys come in. Once we get in there, hit them hard and hit them fast!"

"Okay!" Syrus agreed from the rear of the group.

"Don't worry, we're not stopping until they're begging mercy!" Chazz growled.

"After what they've done, they don't deserve any!" Alexis added.

"Remember though, use your weapons sparingly and defensively." Destiny reminds them.

"Time to put these vamps down!" Alec growled, running out the front of the group.

'_Ready or not Xua, here we come!'_ Jaden thought, fire burning in his eyes.

_Vampire Hideout_

Things were quiet in vampire's hideout. The grunts were all standing around, waiting for their queen's orders. The queen took her place in front of throne, but before she could say anything, all Hell broke loose.

A sudden burst of fire came in through the entry way, like a dragon had breathed fire through the opening. When it cleared, a certain group stood there with a certain hunter in the lead.

"Humanity's protector… has come knocking!" Jaden announced.

The vampires moved into action, but Alec was faster. He unfurled his wings and leapt into the air, launching at Xua.

"I've got a message from the Demon Council, choke on it!" He shouted, unleashing another torrent of fire.

It was close, but Xua managed to dodge it. With flames covering her approach, Emma leapt at her, wings out and nails turned into talons. They were then engaged in combat, with Alec jumping into the fight.

Meanwhile, Jaden was on the frontlines, fighting his way through the vampires. Most were attacking him bat form, so he swung his sword about he went to knock them away or kill them whichever happened first. As he got towards the back of the cavern, three of the queen's guards jumped down to stop him.

"That's far enough, hunter!" One of them hissed.

Jaden just smirked. "It's not me you have to worry about."

Before they could react, Jonah jumped over his cousin and landed in front of the other vampires. He charged at the one in the middle, giving him the same treatment he gave the one back in the clearing. Jaden took this opportunity to kill the other two with a few swings of his sword.

"We've got things here, Jaden, got find Camula! She's at the far end of the tunnel!" Jonah said.

Jaden hesitated, not wanting to abandon his friends and cousin. He took a look back at his friends, and after seeing they were holding their own pretty good, he nodded and headed towards the back.

Jonah watched his cousin go until he was out of sight. Then, he turned back to the battle and ran in. There was one vampire he particularly wanted a piece of, and that was the vampire who turned him.

'_This has been a long time coming.'_ Jonah thought, growling as he took out the vampires that were dumb enough to get in his way.

_With Jaden_

Jaden was making his way down a dark tunnel. Aside from a few off-shoots, the tunnel was a straight shot. It was also almost pitch black, except for a few lanterns here and there.

Jay slowed to a walk about halfway through to save his energy and to see if he was being followed. He walked a few paces before coming to a complete stop. He stayed calm and focused, keeping his senses open for even the slightest sound. He was aware of everything, yet was focused on none of it.

This allowed him to detect the rushed footsteps coming from his left. Since he was ready, he stepped forward, just narrowly missing the attack. He then spun around, ready to take the leach down, when he saw who it was.

"Zane." Jaden breathed, losing focus.

This gave Zane the opportunity to jump him, grabbing him by the throat, and pushing him down on top of him. "Zane, stop, what're you doing?!"

"Blood! Come on, I need blood!" Zane snarled, cringing like he was in pain. "It hurts…"

"Zane?" Jaden questioned.

"Can't… fight it… I need blood!" He cried, the desperation clear in his eyes. "The thirst is too painful, I can't take it anymore!"

Jaden looked at his crush's eyes, heart breaking at the look they held. The Zane he knew was almost completely gone, his mind nearly consumed by the bloodlust. Zane started leaning closer to his neck, but Jaden didn't notice. The hunter just closed his eyes and let the tears he had been holding back fall.

"I'm sorry, Zane," He whispered, leaning into the Obelisk's chest not noticing that he had paused. "This is all my fault. You got pulled into my world, a world I didn't want you or the others to see."

That was when Jaden noticed that Zane wasn't biting him. Both pulled back from each other, Zane looking like an animal staring at a human that's talking to them. It was like he was just now seeing Jaden.

The Slifer gave a relieved smile, hope coming back to him. "Forgive me."

He wasn't apologizing for lying. He was apologizing for his next move, which was hitting Zane in the head with the butt end of his sword and knocking him out. The turned vampire slumped forward onto Jaden as he lost consciousness.

Jaden pushed Zane off him, ignoring the blush on his face. He checked him for a pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt it. Then, a strange feeling came over him, and without warning, he leaned in and gave his crush a short peck on the lips.

He then pulled back and looked at Zane, tears returning to his eyes. "I love you, Zane."

With that, Jaden got up and continued down the path, wiping the tears from his eyes. He was done crying and blaming himself, it was time to fight back. What he didn't know was that Zane was still partially conscious when he kissed him.

**Joseph: This chapter's kinda short…**

**But powerful! In all seriousness though, it seemed longer in my head.**

**Domenic: Also the writer's block didn't help.**

**Plus, school is running me ragged. I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, but after this year I may take up one of the three. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more after finals. I hope you all had a good Easter, so read, review, and stay tuned.**


End file.
